


That alpha

by EaSnowPw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaSnowPw/pseuds/EaSnowPw
Summary: He'd always hated being an omega, but, since meeting the sorcerer, he just wanted to lock his instincts in a box and burry it at the bottom of the ocean! Fuck his hormones. Fuck his nose. Fuck his instincts who had latched onto someone uninterested."Strange offered to bond you if it would settle things."ORTony is not happy with being an omega. Stephen is not helping.





	That alpha

It wasn't rare for Steve to use dominance in a meeting. It wasn't rare for Tony to try and fight against it, kicking his instincts to the curb. It wasn't unusual for him to succeed and feel exhausted afterwards.  
  
"If we don't go in now, we'll lose this guy," Steve snapped.  
  
"If we go in right now, we put a lot of civilians at risk," Tony retorted. He was right. Steve would accept it, despite his alpha instincts egging him on. He always did, in the end. Sometimes he even apologized, when he realized what he'd done.  
  
"We'll lose him!"  
  
"So you'd rather risk innocent lives?" another voice asked. Alpha, dominant. Stephen subtly moved to the engineer's side. "I'll place a tracking spell on him and we can take him out later."  
  
Tony held back a shiver and felt himself slick up. No, no, not here. Shit. He took a deep calming breath and the alpha's musky scent invaded his senses. Double shit.  
  
"Excellent idea." His eyes met Steve's, begging him to just accept this truce and end the meeting.  
  
"Ok," Steve conceeded. "Please let us know when to assemble. We're done here."  
  
"Of course." Stephen left through a portal.  
  
Tony leaned back into his chair, covering his eyes with an arm. Steve was staring at him. The rest of the Avengers were concerned, but they slowly panned out, only leaving Steve behind.  
  
"Do you want to attend future meetings in holograph form?" Steve asked, approaching the omega, who shook his head.  
  
"Can't. We're already iffy with the sorcerers, can't just offend them like that." Steve's familiar scent calmed him down, messages of "pack" and "safe" and, most importantly, "no sex" finally taking root.  
  
"Still, I can't always cut meetings short..."  
  
"Just seat me as far away from him as possible. Honestly, what were we even thinking?"  
  
"Tony, you're his favourite."  
  
"Screw his preferences!" the omega snapped. His body was fighting him on this. God, he'd always hated being an omega, but, since meeting the sorcerer, he just wanted to lock his instincts in a box and burry it at the bottom of the ocean!  
  
"Perhaps you should just talk about it? I could do it if you want me to." Steve was trying to be nice about it, but Tony knew he was being forced to come up with a solution. That didn't mean he liked it.  
  
"Sure, just tell him that I'm a horny bitch whenever he's around. Why not sell him a nude while you're at it?"  
  
"I'll just ask him, as pack alpha, to stay away from our unbonded omegas if possible, because it bothers everyone." General instructions. Good. Not an unreasonable demand, though, despite the sorcerer having explained that magic had pretty much nullified his nose.  
  
Tony's instincts wept at that. It hurt, but he was happy that it hurt that disobedient part of him that only caused him grief.  
  
"I owe you one, capsicle."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
Steve walked out and Tony saw him kiss Bucky soundly, the omega positively purring in his alpha's arms. Bonded. Soulmates. Tony wanted his, too. He crushed the stupid weepy whine in his throat and focused on pulling himself together. Fuck his hormones. Fuck his nose. Fuck his instincts who had latched onto someone uninterested.  


* * *

Steve returned through a portal, looking like he'd witnessed The Second Coming. That didn't bide well for Tony. Bucky had been next to him on the couch, but quickly went to his mate's side and shook him out of it.  
  
"What did he say?" the omega asked his alpha. Tony was pretty sure he wouldn't like the answer. In fact, he didn't want to hear it at all, but he didn't really have a choice.  
  
"He asked if taking an omega would fix it. And suggested Tony. I told him I'd think about it."  
  
Silence. Then, when Tony had processed things, he registered Bucky laughing on the floor on his back, looking like he was going to die there. Steve was still frozen.  
  
"Say that again." The unbonded omega had no idea what to feel. Should he be elated at being picked? Insulted at being called a concession? Sold like cattle? Oh, he was mad. Feelings settled. LIVID. At the offer, the implication of some sort of transaction or concession going on, at Stephen for even considering him, at Steve for not saying no immediately.  
  
But maybe he feels something, his ridiculous thoughts suggested. No, fuck off. He did not. This was just business to him.  
  
"Strange offered to bond you if it would settle things."  
  
"And your answer?"  
  
"I'll have a definite answer tomorrow."  
  
Bucky had registered the change in mood and went to the other omega's side, rubbing his shoulders to calm him down. Tony growled, but the super soldier was unfazed.  
  
"I'm not cattle, Rogers!" he snapped with a lot less heat than he'd been feeling. "You can't just trade me for peace! I'm not some old noble lady to be married off for an alliance! So fuck that!"  
  
"It's not like that," Steve tried to explain.  
  
"Then what is it like?"  
  
"It's your only chance."  
  
"I don't want it."  
  
"Talk to Strange," Bucky suggested, moving to Tony's front. "Text, hologram, whatever. Tell him your terms. Perhaps things will be clearer then."  
  
"I'm not forcing you into anything," Steve promised. "I wanted to know your thoughts on this. Just ask me for it and you won't be within 5 feet of each other ever again."  
  
Bold words, but Steve would do his best to enforce them. Tony trusted him. He was a good pack alpha.  


* * *

Tony figured texting was easier.  
  
'What are you playing at?' No need to beat around the bush. The answer came after a few minutes.  
  
'Nothing. I was just offering a long-term solution to the issue.' Always proper. Cold. Calculated. Why did his inner cave omega like this one?  
  
'And if I say no?'  
  
This time, the delay was obvious.  
  
'I will accept that.'  
  
Tony hated himself, but he wanted to accept the alpha's proposal. No matter how much he kept yelling at himself that this was a bad idea, he wanted to bond the alpha more than he wanted air. Still...  
  
'No sex.' It was a stupid limitation, but Tony didn't think he would be able to have sex with someone who only saw this as an alliance. Better keep expectations low.  
  
'Then how will I scent you?' Ever the practical concerns. No complaints, no feelings, nothing.  
  
'We could share the bed. Mark, too. I suppose that is the purpose of this arrangement. I will still ride my heats with Natasha and Wanda.' At least the women would provide a shoulder to cry on when his alpha didn't look at him during his heats. Wanda could empathize. When Vision was made, nobody took reproductive organs into account.  
  
'Surprisingly convenient.'  
  
That one actually hurt. Sex was an inconvenience? Taking care of your partner's needs was an inconvenience? Tony couldn't hold back his real opinion on that.  
  
'You could at least pretend you'd miss it.'  
  
'Never been with an omega during their heat and pretty much gave up sex after my accident. Not much to miss.'  
  
Fair enough. At least it made sense in a way that didn't offend Tony to his core. Why would Stephen miss something he'd already given up on? Instincts settled, he figured they could finish the negotiations.  
  
'Any limits on your side?'  
  
'Nothing that comes up right now.'  
  
'Then I guess we're doing this.'

* * *

Traditionally, after bonding, the omega joined the alpha's pack, no discussion. However, the modern era granted some freedom in that aspect. Tony could still be an Avenger, so no issues there. A modern issue was that the pack alphas had to be present. While Stephen was his own pack alpha, having Steve and Bucky in the same room during something supposedly intimate was unnerving.  
  
Stephen was sitting next to him on the couch, dressed normally for once, probably to blend in. It was unfair how much better that made him look.  
  
Bucky was giving him a very unsubtle glare, as if to tell him to just get on with it, you know, before his body decided to jump the alpha and call it a day.  
  
Steve was next to Bucky, watching the two of them with an intense gaze. Tony wasn't sure what he even wanted to see.  
  
The unbonded omega turned towards his alpha. He'd never been patient in his life.  
  
"So, we doing this or not?" he snapped.  
  
Stephen nodded and lifted a hand to his neck, touching the spot where it met his shoulder, where the mark would be. Tony closed his eyes, letting his instinctive pleasure wash over him. He was nervous, but eager. The hand went up to his cheek. He heard and felt the couch shift.  
  
"Tony Stark, be my omega," the sorcerer asked, like some sort of wedding ceremony.  
  
"That's what we're here for, Merlin."  
  
A fond chuckle.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"Yes, you..."  
  
His words ended in a sputter against the other's month. The kiss was gentle and sweet, like getting acquainted. He'd expected it to be perfunctory, but Stephen surprised him. When Tony's instincts settled firmly on 'YES PLEASE', he pulled back. The omega opened his eyes and saw the gentle smile on his future alpha's face, who then leaned in to lay kisses on the side of his face, briefly stopping at his ear to whisper intimately "I promise this is the only time I'm hurting you". Tony believed him. He was finally letting himself hope that maybe, just maybe, the alpha wanted him too, maybe this was more than a trading deal.  
  
Teeth sank in, sealing the bond. There was a low alpha growl and a high omega whine before the deed was done. Tony was overwhelmed. There was no pain. He could feel the bite, but it didn't genuinely hurt. It was the complete opposite. It made warmth rush through his body and gave him a sense of safety. It made him want to sing symphonies of joy. It felt like home, but a better home than with the pack. It called to his instincts, tugged at them almost painfully.  
  
Stephen pulled back. Tony wanted to look for him, to check that he'd felt it too, that he wasn't alone. The alpha's eyes were glued to the mark.  
  
"Do you have a first aid kit?" he asked. Tony's heart sank. Bucky brought the bandages and everything else for the doctor, who got to work. "I'm sorry, this can easily get infected, it's ridiculous, really. Honestly, such a bother." He was cleaning up the wound. Tony let him do his job with a purposely neutral face. "Ok, done. Don't take off the bandage for a few days."  
  
The omega nodded. He'd never felt a rejection this physically, like it was poking at his bones. He was alone. He had just bonded, yet he'd never felt lonelier. His alpha was on a completely different wavelength. Did he not feel the bond between them? Was he insensitive to that deep connection?  
  
To add insult to injury, Stephen had to leave immediately afterwards for some sanctum emergency.  
  
Bucky and Steve had to comfort their heartbroken omega.  


* * *

Barely anything changed. Stephen insisted on a permanent portal leading to the sanctum if Tony wanted them to share the bed. They each slept on their half, barely touching. During the day, they rarely interacted unless there was a mission.  
  
Tony wondered whether this was worse than before. At least his body didn't seem to find Stephen as irresistible anymore.  


* * *

His alpha stumbled into the compound through the permanent portal, looking battered. Tony was immediately by his side, quickly taking note of the wounds. Nothing life-threatening, but he could be wrong.  
  
"Stephen, what do you need? Med bay?"  
  
The sorcerer shook his head, leaning on his partner.  
  
"Bed and maybe a bath."  
  
Tony helped the sorcerer to the bathroom, where he sat him on the toilet and turned on the water to fill the bath tube. When the omega turned to check on his alpha, he noticed a dizzy look as the other leaned his head against the wall.  
  
"Gotta get you naked." Stephen shook his head and his clothes teleported into a pile in the corner. "Hey, no more magic!" The alpha smiled fondly and patiently waited for the bath tube to fill with water, then Tony helped him settle in. Tony took off his shirt and started washing his mate. The alpha was almost purring, allowing it. His eyes slid closed. "Don't fall asleep."  
  
"I won't. Just let me enjoy this." His eyelids parted, blue-green eyes meeting Tony's hazel. "Thank you. I appreciate it." His answer was a soft smile.  
  
The omega finished washing his alpha in silence. Afterwards, he wrapped him in a towel and got him into bed. Stephen held onto his wrist.  
  
"Stay?"  
  
Tony sized up his mate. The sorcerer was wrapped up in a fluffy blanket and looked comfy and happy despite his obvious exhaustion. His voice had weakened, too, purring invitingly. The omega instinctively wanted to be by his side. Still, this was a once in a blue moon event. He probably shouldn't confuse his instincts about their closure.  
  
"Got some stuff to wrap up in the lab. I'll be up in an hour."  
  
"Ok." Tony's arm was released. "Thank you, my omega."  


* * *

When he came to bed, Tony found his mate asleep. He burrowed under the covers, close to his alpha, who immediately wrapped his arms around him. It seemed that their relationship was finally progressing.  


* * *

In the morning, Stephen acted normal, like nothing had changed. Tony wanted to cry. Still, he pushed forward and tried to act as if nothing was wrong. He felt like maybe he deserved this. Maybe it was karma, being cursed never to have a real bond with his alpha. When he had been younger, he'd claimed that he didn't need an alpha to control him. Go figure. His alpha had no interest in him, so that was out of the question.  
  
At least they were friends. Yeah, they had that going for them. He had someone who came in at 2 am (in ghost form) to tell (yell at) him to go to bed lest he was haunted. He had coffee and food pop up on his table during the day. He had someone who held him when he had nightmares, who didn't freak out when he suited up at night because of a panic attack. And Stephen was a doctor, so he knew more about how to deal with those (not to mention that he gave as good as he got). Tony had someone who had his back. He'd always had Rhodey and Pepper, but this was different. He had magical wards on his suit. There was an old as dirt book on the sofa in his lab. He was getting used to being followed around by a sentient piece of clothing with an apparent interest in his ass.  
  
It wasn't perfect, but it wasn't all bad. Soon enough, he could even say it was fine and mean it.  


* * *

Tony woke up to a hand shaking him hard and his body feeling like he'd been dumped into lava. Was the heating broken? There was slickness between his legs, ugh... oh shit!  
  
"You said no sex, then at least don't tempt me like this!" Stephen complained, his voice closer to a growl.  
  
Tony darted out of bed.  
  
"You said you can't smell."  
  
The alpha rolled to sit on his haunches with too much grace for his caste. A hand fisted in the blanket next to his thigh and another in his shirt. His eyes were shining with pure lust.  
  
"I said I lost almost all sensibility to pheromones. Obviously, an omega in heat still affects me," he snarled.  
  
Tony jerked around, ready to leave, because he could see the alpha's tense form, ready to pounce, barely holding back his lust. His wrist was grabbed, but not pulled back. Oh, his alpha smelled delicious and looked positively edible stretched to hold him back like that. Their gazes met and Tony had no idea what he wanted. On the one hand, he'd said no sex and it was time to enforce that rule. On the other hand, his alpha was hard, tenting his pyjama pants and panting lightly. His pupils were blown wide and Tony knew all he had to do was consent and Stephen would surrender to his instincts. Just a simple nod or a "yes". No. He'd stick to his word. He needed to think this through with a clear head. Maybe next heat.  
  
"Let me go."  
  
The fingers around his wrist relaxed and Tony pretty much ran out of his room.  


* * *

"Hey, hey, no alphas in the heat zone!" the omegas complained when Steve walked in. He ignored their protests. Pack alpha perks. And for 2 of them he didn't even swing that way.  
  
"You need to talk to your alpha and figure out your shit," he told Tony. Bad timing. During heat, his hormones were pretty much wrestling if he didn't have sex and Steve just so happened to come in during a bad mood.  
  
"Why? He complained to you? Wanted you to fix me?"  
  
"No. Worse." Tony rolled his eyes. What could possibly be worse? "He's pining." Oh, for fuck's sake!  
  
Natasha rolled her eyes.  
  
"Message delivered. Now out."  
  
"For the love of... You don't do anything to me!" Steve complained, but he let her shove him out through the door. The spy locked the door for good measure, then turned towards Tony.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I thought he wasn't affected by pheromones?" Wanda asked. "Like Viz?"  
  
"Oh, he was affected this morning," Tony informed them. "Very affected. Looked like he was gonna jump me, really."  
  
The women exchanged a look.  
  
"You don't have to spend your heats with us if you don't want to," Natasha said gently.  
  
"I sure as hell didn't want to spend it with him."  
  
"Why not? I'd love to spend mine with Viz," Wanda asked. Heats really did nothing to the android.  
  
"Too much info," Tony made a disgusted face, then sighed. They were his friends. "I wanted to think about this with a clear head," he admitted. The other two nodded and sat on either side of him on the couch. Their presence was comforting and Tony found his feelings overwhelming. "I don't know what to believe anymore."  
  
"What do you mean? Strange, your alpha," Natasha made sure to point out, "is attracted to you. What is there to think about?"  
  
"He's only attracted to me while I'm in heat. It's just pheromones."  
  
"Sam is unbonded, too. He chose you. Over me, too."  
  
"Yeah, but after the mark, except for sharing the bed, nothing happened. No kissing, no touching, nothing. I just forbid sex. I'm sick of getting hurt and if that means keeping him at arm's length, so be it."  
  
"Maybe he feels rejected," Wanda suggested. "Don't alphas really need sex?"  
  
"I'm sorry, have you met this guy?"  
  
"Yeah, he saved you last week and stands up to Steve everytime you do so you won't feel dominated. He helps us whenever you ask, even though Steve is the official channel," Natasha pointed out. "And your mating bite doesn't look like it hurt. You never mentioned pain. Tony, you're soulmates."  
  
He didn't answer. He couldn't. He remembered their kiss, when Stephen leaned in and whispered "I promise this is the only time I'm hurting you" before he marked him. And it didn't hurt. It felt like home. It had felt amazing and right. He'd let himself hope.  
  
But he also remembered the disappointment he felt when he realized that the sorcerer was more focused on the medical part than their bond. That he was treating the bite like a stupid wound and not the mark of love it was supposed to be.  
  
"I don't think the feelings are mutual."  
  
"Why?" Wanda asked. Natasha had an unreadable look on her face, thinking.  
  
"I just don't feel it. Can we talk about literally anything else?"  
  
The women silently offered him comfort the rest of the day.  


* * *

"Really?" was Tony's first reaction when he returned to his room.  
  
Steve hadn't been joking when he'd said that Stephen was pining. The alpha was naked, tangled in and hugging their duvet at the same time. He pulled himself up, cheeks burning. He avoided his omega's eyes, looking to the side.  
  
Tony wasn't sure how to react. The alpha was sending lots of mixed signals, body tensing and relaxing randomly. Embarrassment, confusion, anger, lust, shyness, indifference and more.  
  
"I..." The omega decided that he didn't want to hear any bullshit.  
  
Tony jerked the window open.  
  
"Did you stay here all day? It stinks of omega heat and that's coming from the one who caused it." Stephen shrugged, still not looking at him. Tony tossed him some clothes.  
  
"It was morbid curiosity at first," the alpha admitted, pulling on his pants. The omega rolled his eyes. No need for further explanation.  
  
"And afterwards? Your hormones must be completely off the charts by now." Which would explain the weird behaviour. Another shrug. Stephen sat back down after he'd finished dressing.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Nope, not buying it. Talk." Tony sat down next to his alpha, who looked like he would have rather been anywhere else in the world at that moment. Such a level of submission from an alpha suggested that something was very wrong, especially... The omega snuck a peek. Yup. His alpha was still aroused, which made his demeanour even more atypical. Although he could smell alpha cum from the duvet...  
  
"I would think the problem obvious," the sorcerer finally said.  
  
Tony scoffed.  
  
"Can't believe I'm saying this, but here I go: you're an alpha so act like one. What do you need?"  
  
Stephen finally looked at him. Tony shivered. No mixed signals there. The other was AROUSED. Tony's ears tingled from an alpha growl. A familiar warmth encompassed his body.  
  
"Leave."  
  
And how fucked up was it that Tony now wanted to stay?  
  
"Look, we need to talk..."  
  
He was shoved down on his back, senses assaulted and instincts purring. Tony didn't even know what to focus on. His ears were almost ringing with the alpha growling constantly now. His nose could only take in that alpha smell which always got him soaking within minutes. And he was being pinned down, eyes only seeing the alpha ready to devour him.  
  
"This is your last warning, omega." His voice was sin.  
  
Tony didn't even have to think about it. He tipped his head back, exposing the mark.  
  
"Fuck me, alpha. Do it. Use me."  
  
Stephen didn't need to be told twice. His lips took over the omega's while his hands hungrily ran over his naked body. Wait... The sorcerer had magicked off their clothes. It was a mean kiss, with teeth. Tony whined when the alpha pulled away and bit into his mark.  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
Sure? Nope. But he knew that he'd wanted it for months, had wondered how that dick would feel like pounding into him. So Stephen should hurry up if he didn't want Tony to change his mind.  
  
"Is this your definition of foreplay? I'm all slicked up already, just fuck me!"  
  
He parted his legs and the alpha dove in with a groan. Tony was tight. He hadn't been with an alpha in months, perhaps a year, spending his heats with the women. He'd missed this, to be honest. He'd missed the way an alpha could lose themselves in his body, consumed by lust. It made him feel strong, made being an omega almost worth it if he got to see alphas surrender to their instincts and just let go. Just fuck him hard.  
  
Stephen was no exception. For all his bravado and his claims of being unaffected by omega pheromones, he was very much surrendering to his instinct, thank you. He was thrusting hard, mindless with the need to fuck, to mate, to claim. The sounds coming from him were inhuman and he was lost in pleasure. When he couldn't thrust anymore due to his knot, he grinded their hips together with a desperate, almost grateful groan.  
  
Tony took it all like a good, submissive omega. He came twice, helped along by the sorcerer (Let it never be said that alphas didn't care about omega pleasure), then waited for the knot to weaken so they could separate. If there was anything he didn't like about sex, it was that. They were stuck together, waiting. Sometimes, the alpha would get talkative and boastful, but Stephen didn't seem the type. Other times, they would make out or, as it seemed to be the case now, they would just stare at each other (awkward), alpha enjoying the squeeze while Tony waited. He scanned his alpha, trying to figure out what he was thinking, but no luck. The sorcerer wasn't easy to read. Soon enough, Stephen slid off and rolled to the side.  


* * *

For as much as he loved sex, Tony loathed the feelings coursing through his body afterwards. The vulnerability and weakness were just insulting to him. For a few moments after they separated, he thought that it had all been a mistake. Everything since Steve told him about the sorcerer's suggestion. Everyone calling them soulmates. Fuck that, he should've just said no. The alpha got his fill, now what?  
  
An arm wrapped around his waist and he heard a deep inhale from his partner. The vulnerability vanished and a warm safety settled in its stead. That was new and not unwelcome.  
  
"Thank you," the alpha whispered, burrowing closer. Lips brushed over the mark. "You were right. We need to talk."  
  
Tony waited for the other to continue, but Stephen seemed more inclined to listen. With a sigh, the omega began.  
  
"All I forbid was sex, but you didn't even try to kiss me after we bonded. It made me feel unwanted. You said you're immune to pheromones, so it seemed like I just had no way of getting what I need."  
  
"You should've told me. I just thought you didn't want me at all."  
  
"Hold up, you're the one who started this as a business transaction." Tony spun around to face Stephen. The alpha looked invested in the conversation, open. He'd settled down after the earlier desperate state and looked more like what Tony expected him to.  
  
"I..." The alpha winced with an apologetic grimace. "I made it sound like that, didn't I? I'm sorry. It sort of slipped out." Slipped out? "I just suggested bonding an omega, then you came to mind immediately. I just... I am attracted to you. Hope that's not a question anymore." Tony nodded. "I thought you weren't interested and the others insisted or something." At that, the omega started laughing. Loudly. Stephen frowned.  
  
"You thought I wasn't interested? Me?" Tony asked between fits of laughter. "You know why Steve asked you to stay away from me? Cuz I was getting horny just from that. Yeah, exactly. Like really horny. Luckily for me, that went down after we bonded." Tony was still chuckling.  
  
"Oh..." Stephen felt like an idiot. "You can keep laughing."  
  
The omega shook his head with a fond smile and pulled him into a kiss, glad that he finally could. The sorcerer seemed to melt. Oh, wow! Tony pulled away with a soft smile. Not affected by pheromones his ass. Stephen was touch-starved.  
  
"I've got a sappy alpha. Go figure."  
  
"I've got a power omega," Stephen retorted. It sounded like a complaint.  
  
"Your power omega."  
  
"My power omega." Was that fondness Tony heard? Wow, it was!  
  
Things would be perfect from then on.

**Author's Note:**

> 600 kudos and counting O.O you guys really enjoyed this! Thank you so much for the support, I almost didn't publish this back in the day because I didn't like how it had ended up, but I realize what a mistake that would've been  
> Thank you again!


End file.
